Methods of amplifying target DNA sequences can be costly and complicated, often requiring large numbers of specific primer sequences that must be synthesized for each experiment. One aspect of the present invention provides a process that is cost effective and straight forward for enriching and amplifying specific nucleic acid sequences including polymorphic regions, chromosomal regions and whole chromosomes.